Fiber optic communication networks are being widely used to transmit signals for voice, video, data and the like. As known to a person in the field, fiber optic cables are major carriers for signals in the fiber optic communication networks. Fiber optic cables require joining because they are manufactured in pre-determined lengths. Having many joining points, the fiber optic communication networks require cable branching and routing. A fiber optic connector is often used to join the ends of two fiber optic cables to facilitate changes in configurations of fiber optic cable routing. In addition, the optical fibers in a cable must be terminated when it reaches active transaction equipment to which the cable is coupled. To terminate a fiber optic cable, a fiber optic connector is also used as an interface between a fiber optic cable and active transaction equipment.
With fast development and increasing applications of fiber optic communication networks, more and more fiber optic connectors are required to route fiber optic cables to end users when installing fiber optic communication networks. While the existing mechanical splice connectors can meet the needs in field installation, there is a need to provide an improved mechanical splice connector that has a simpler structure with lower manufacturing cost and reduced complexity in assembling and installation.
There is another need to provide an improved structure for mechanical splice connectors, in which the core mechanical splice units are isolated from outside loadings in installation process.
There is still another need to provide an improved mechanical splice connector that has improved durability and robust and is easy to install or assemble.